1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multiple panel patio-type glass sliding doors, and more particularly to a universal door panel system that permits a universal door panel to be used either as a fixed panel or as a sliding panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metal framed sliding doors with glass-glazed panels are widely used for access to patios, decks, porches and the like in both residential and commercial construction. In a common construction, a door assembly is delivered with a fixed panel and a sliding panel. Another common type utilizes two sliding panels, while others utilize all fixed panels. In the prior art, a panel frame for a fixed panel uses a different extrusion for its sill member than that of a sliding panel. The manufacturer must maintain a stock of such different finished configurations, adding to inventory costs.
There is a need for a door design in which a panel may be utilized either as a fixed panel or a sliding panel. The selection of a panel as a fixed panel or a sliding panel may thus be made at the time an order is filled. Advantageously, the invention reduces the number of types of panel members to be fabricated and inventoried.